


Glitter & Gold

by pinkmilkcarton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilkcarton/pseuds/pinkmilkcarton
Summary: What does it feel like to be free?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Glitter & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dance/school au no one asked for--but hell, I'm afraid I can't recover from season 8.

“Is it legal to be here?” Lance squirms to get out of the dimly lit room. This was bad. He should’ve stayed home, studied for his exams, he shouldn’t be here, but Hunk pulls him by his collar.

“To hell with you, Lance.” He laughs. “There’s nothing wrong with karaoke.”

Pidge tosses him a microphone. “We know you want to push up your grades, but you can’t bury yourself in books forever.” He presses something, and the room lights up with red and green polka-dots. “Pick a song.”

“I call dips on the first choice!” Hunk leans his body over and clicks the monitor. “WE NEED DOJA CAT!” 

Doja what--?

The room is suddenly engulfed in a strong bass. Lance watches his friend’s foot instinctively tap in rhythm with the tune, his head bops a little. The lyrics show up on the screen and Hunk is just screaming to it. Pidge, on the other hand, picks up a tambourine from the room’s shelf and… 

It was too loud to hear himself thinking--the room was already crammed itself, and now all the loud music and screaming made him feel like he was in a crowded room, unable to get hold of himself, lost in the constant, inaudible, chitter-chatter of people he did not know. Their voices were just noise to him. He did not want to admit it, but for once, he’d felt that music was like noise too, and he didn’t like the thought of that. Music is his soulmate--but karaoke managed to strip away the beauty of it. Now, Lance’s angry at Hunk and Pidge for ruining his one true love, for introducing him to karaoke, what a meaningless and stupid activity!

He stands up as Hunk sings the last words of  _ Say So _ and announces, “I’m going to get a drink.”, even though his cup is still filled with orange juice. But his friends are already preparing for their next performance. If he needed a better chance to slip away and take a breather, he had to do it now. 

He makes sure to take his time. He walks a few doors down and leans against a wall, deciding to collect his coins on Animal Crossing in the meantime.

Okay, maybe it’s already been twelve minutes and he should’ve been back by now, but he could say he had a stomach ache. He starts to wander around the hallway before he notices a vending machine just around the corner and decides to himself that he’s going to get a delicious can of Coca Cola. Someone--a guy with a short ponytail--is already buying a drink. Lance smiles foolishly to himself. He must’ve felt like escaping karaoke too. 

Maybe he could make a friend? “Hey--” Lance begins, but he suddenly feels his heart pang. He stops walking a few feet away from that guy… not because he was nervous, but as the stranger bends down to get his drink, he can’t help notice that pair of snarling eyes.

It’s him.

Keith (fucking hell) Kogane.

Lance WAS always second place to Keith. Oh, sure he worked hard, much harder than Keith ever will, and he doesn’t come up with lame excuses to skip dance classes, but Keith WAS always one step ahead of him. He WAS always good.

He stares at that boy unnervingly--how could he have not noticed it sooner? Was it because that dumbass hid his mullet in a ponytail?

And now Keith Kogane is frowning at him. He needed a way out. 

“What?” Keith watches him in curiosity and then he raises his brows as if he realizes something. “You want this can of Cola? Too bad it’s the last one.” The hallway is so quiet, that he pops the can open and lets the drink sizzle loudly for both of them (for Lance) to hear before he takes a chug out of the can and lets out a satisfying sigh.

“Keith Kogane, I didn’t know you’d make a commercial so unsettling to watch.” Oh man, he should have really stayed home… but now his former rival was standing before him and mocking him. He must stand up for himself, and as to how Pidge would have phrased it, he had to stop being such a “pussy”. 

“You know me?” 

“Yeah? We were in the same dance club!” Lance’s jaw falls agape. Seriously? He knows Keith Kogane is a self-centred prick, but he did not expect him to forget about Lance McClain so quickly! The  _ Sharpshooter _ was what everyone in dance class called him because he could often win the judges’ over with his weird style of music (not to mention, his cool and awesome dance moves.)! “Keith and Lance? Neck and neck? Come on!” 

“Oh. I remember you.” It takes a while for Keith to respond. “You were the one who fainted on stage two years ago.”

ALRIGHT. SO THIS IS HOW HE WANTS TO DO IT.

“I’m the captain now, thanks to you dropping out of the club and skipping school as a whole.” Lance crosses his arms. For the record, he has excelled in every performance since then.

“Congratulations.” He says but Lance knows that boy is not grateful for him at all.

“So what brings you here?” Lance snickers. “It’s not like you to have karaoke with your friends.”

“You’re right.” Mullet boy’s mouth twitches slightly. “I’m here with Shiro--”

“SHIRO???” What the hell does Keith want? Why was he with the Coach? “If you’re thinking about being captain, I’m telling you right now to back off. I worked my ass to get there.”

“Shiro wants me to rejoin the team.” He shrugs. “I already said no.” 

“NO!” Lance oddly finds himself frustrated. “I mean… you should at least… try?”

Keith is the one who snickers now. “Make up your mind. What do you want me to do?”

What does Lance want? Truth be told, he did not want Keith’s bad reputation to sabotage the team as a whole. Though Coach must have had an important reason for giving Keith a second chance and he’s going to throw it away like that? The other thing is--not that it’s that important--it will be fun to have a rival again, and this time, Lance is confident that he will beat Keith’s ass. He wanted Keith to see it.

“I want you to see how I’ve improved.” He finally settles for that answer. “I’m not that guy who freaks out on stage anymore.”

Keith looks amused by his response, or that might have just been Lance’s imagination getting to him because his face is forever deadpan. 

Whatever. It’s already been thirty minutes and his phone is vibrating in his pocket. He sees Pidge as the caller ID and he knows he should better go. First, though, he needed an answer from Keith. Was he really turning down Shiro’s request?

Lance McClain looks up to say something, but his tongue is tied and he can’t get his words out. What is the point? 

The mullet boy was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inconsistent uploading dates because my finals are nearing and I have to study. -3-


End file.
